No strings attached
by PrettyLittleVampGleek
Summary: No strings attached! It was something they both agreed on, they had a deal... What will happen when they suddenly feel as if they've fallen for each other? Affairs? Or relationships? Maybe even true love? set during 'The First Time' season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**No strings attached.**

Rachel & Puck.

**Summary:** No strings attached! It was something they both agreed on, they had a deal... What will happen when they suddenly feel as if they've fallen for each other? Affairs? Or relationships? Maybe even true love? set during 'The First Time' season 3.

**A/N. new idea, new story. Like it? Review it and I'll continue it. Just so you know; when I put #glee#glee#glee it means a little bit later; a time skip if you want to be technical... okay on with the story. I don't own anything... i'd like to say thanks to my big sis BigTimeGleekBTR for helping me out with this story. love ya sis! xo**

Chapter 1.

**Rachel's p.o.v.**

I cannot believe that Finn Hudson has missed my first performance of West Side Story! What was it going to be like when I was on Broadway? Is he going to miss every one of my performances over something so small?

I'd have thought that after everything, he would have wanted to be my first without actually caring why I wanted to give up my 'V Card' as Santana so crudely says. But instead he gets angry and walks off without a word and then he doesn't even show up to my first performance portraying Maria in West Side Story! Why hasn't he shown up? I'm so angry and hurt... I understand a little bit why he was upset but to miss my first performance portraying Maria? It's not a nice thing to do, especially if it's your girlfriend that's playing the lead.

I cried; I couldn't help it, after Blaine had left the dressing room, I cried my heart out. What's wrong with me? Does he not love me? What have I done wrong? Nearly everything I have ever done has been for Finn Hudson! What more does he want?! Does he want my heart? Why doesn't anyone want me? Is there something wrong with me? I wonder if he even wants me or if I'm just something to bring his popularity up!? I wonder if he only goes out with me for the popularity points it gets him for dating the queen of the losers!?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the knocking until I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Rachel?"

I soon recognized the voice as Noah's.

I quickly wiped away my tears before I felt a fake smile cross my lips and stay there just like it usually does, it's natural for it to be there now I don't even have to try to put it there; it just appears, and opened the door to let Noah inside.

"You okay?" Noah asked.

"I'm fine Noah" I replied. "Why do you ask?"

Noah looked at me incredulously. "I just heard you crying Rach, so don't pull that shit on me."

"I'm f-fine Noah, really." I argued.

I didn't want to explain everything to Noah Puckerman; the guy who can see straight through my fake smiles and my show faces and yet I still try to convince him with the fake smiles and the show faces even though I know the truth. I should have known that people would be hanging around and I just had to cry, didn't I?

"No you're not, Rach, just tell me what's up? You can't hide it forever, 'cos I'm not leaving here till you tell me, you hear me?" He demanded.

"It's Finn." I answered.

"What about him?" Noah asked. "Wait, he didn't avoid you after having sex, did he? I'll kick his ass if he did"

"What? No. We actually didn't-" I started to say before I cut myself off blushing.

"Why not? He was totally bragging about getting in your panties the other day." Noah told me as if it was something to brag about.

I started to cry again because it all hurt to know the fact that he rejected me, after apparently bragging about it. Why would he do that? Yeah, he may be upset over the fact it was for my performance but... Why would he reject me? Why would he miss my first performance? Why does he do this to me?

"Didn't seem like it when he rejected me." I mumbled softly.

Slow deep breaths Rachel, don't cry especially not in front of Noah Puckerman.

"But… he... he… why?" He stuttered.

Oh god, this was the worst part. The part where I'm supposed to get all embarrassed and where he tells me what I've done wrong. Oh god, can I just skip this part? Maybe even fall asleep and wake up tomorrow when it's time for my next performance?

"I told him... I mean… he found out that I only wanted to do it to better my performance as Maria because Artie told Blaine and me that it would help us to be able to understand and portray the characters more. Then, he rejected me and missed my first performance. It's been a week." I rambled to myself waiting for the shouting and the accusations to start but they never came.

"So, what did you do wrong?" Noah asked.

"I just told you." I replied as if it was a perfectly good reason why he's upset with me.

"That's pathetic; any boy would want to, for whatever the reason, so get in your panties, something's wrong with the dude." Noah rolled his eyes. "Plus whatever Artie said is absolute bullshit!"

Was he right? I wanted to believe him but it was so hard to because it seems like a good reason to be upset but then again, I don't know how men think so what makes me think I would know if it's a good reason to be upset about? And what does he mean that what Artie said is complete rubbish?

"W-What do you mean?" I questioned.

"The only reason he probably rejected you is because 1. He doesn't want to, 2. You're not hot, which by the way, you are. Or lastly, 3. He's getting it somewhere else." Noah shrugged not sure which one was right.

"Y-you think he's getting from s-someone else?" I asked stuttering and crying even more.

What if he is? I don't think that I could handle it if it was with Quinn, his ex, who had cheated on him with Noah and got pregnant and then pretended that the baby's daddy was Finn and Finn had also dated her after the whole Santana thing happened, but if he was cheating and it was Quinn.. I probably wouldn't be surprised. They somehow always find themselves together; she's so beautiful and she has this whole classic American beauty, unlike me.

"Aw, shit. Don't cry, look Rach, he's obviously blind if he is. You're an insanely beautiful woman and yeah, you may be bat shit crazy but that's just a part of the package. Anyone would be crazy not to want to look at that hot body, if it was me-"

"Y-You think I'm beautiful, Noah?" I asked him shyly.

I'm shocked but Noah is very flirty so I don't know if he's just lying to me or not?

"Of course I do; you're so beautiful Rachel, inside and out. Any guy would be crazy not to see that, Finn Hudson is just a dumb blind idiot." He ranted making me giggle.

In that moment, I felt more beautiful and wanted than I ever had before and I loved that feeling, I wanted to feel like that every day. If Noah Puckerman was just saying all this to flirt with me he succeeded, I thought, as I moved my brown eyes to lock onto his hazel eyes.

I leaned forward, my eyes flicking down to stare at his lips and back up to his eyes. Before I knew it we were kissing. I bit his bottom lip the way I remember him loving; not too rough and hard but not too gentle and sweet.

The next thing I know I'm pulling his shirt off and seeking his lips again after he'd pulled my own shirt off and moved his hands down my sides lightly making me shiver.

_**#glee#glee#glee**_

_The next morning._

**Puck's p.o.v.**

The next morning I woke up and remembered everything from last night with Rachel, Finn's girlfriend. This isn't good. I shouldn't have had sex with her, but I liked it. I'd never admit that to anyone else though. This was bad, Rachel's very honest when it comes to being in a relationship, what if she tells Finn everything about last night? I'm so screwed! I started to panic as I got ready for school.

What am I supposed to do if she did tell Finn? Let myself get beat up again? This wasn't just my fault, it was partly Rachel's. We both leaned in, we both clearly wanted it... I just never thought that sex with Berry would be that good and that I'd want more of it which is something completely new.

She obviously wouldn't go near me again, would she? She's probably feeling guilty about cheating on Finn and now she's probably getting ready to tell him everything. What can I do to try and stop her from spilling the beans? If I texted her and she hadn't told Finn what happened then he might find her phone and read the text and then after all that panicking she wasn't planning on telling him after all? I have got to stop putting scenarios in my head, it's clear that Berry would tell. I just don't want her to, after the whole Quinn situation I definitely don't want Finn and I to be awkward again, we've only just become good friends again and I don't want to ruin that for one night, again.

I looked up and noticed that I'd been so lost in my thoughts that I'd left home and rode to school in my truck on auto pilot.

"What's gotten up your ass and died this morning Puckerman?" Santana Lopez demanded.

I jumped out of my skin as soon as I heard her voice. Santana knew me too well!

"Nothing, what makes you think that Satan?" I asked casually.

I know that I've probably failed at the acting dumb shit but at least I tried, right? It's not like she's gonna get everything out of me, she may be Santana Lopez but there's no way she's going to get anything outta me, she may be good at getting information outta other people, but I'm made of stronger stuff than that. Also if I tell her to leave it alone she won't push it unlike if someone else told her to leave it alone, except Brittany, because she respects and understands me just like I respect and understand her even if I do call her Satan.

"Oh, please! I know that look. You so got some last night, didn't you? You look all worried though, obviously the wrong person, maybe even someone who's supposed to be forbidden, now am I right or am I right?" Santana asked smirking.

Now I really needed to act well, I can't let it out that it was Rachel just in case Rachel hasn't told Finn. So, if she has then Santana would know by lunch but for now, no fucking way is she being told. She can't be trusted sometimes. I mean look at what happened at Sectionals last year she went and blabbed to Rachel that she'd slept with Finn.

"No you're not right. So I suggest you shut your mouth and leave it the hell alone, alright?" I hissed before walking off leaving her standing there.

The bell rang, time for homeroom which I share with Finn.

I paused outside the classroom and took a deep breath. Come on Puckerman, you can do this; it's time to face the music.

**Rachel's p.o.v.**

I can't believe that, that had happened last night! I had lost my virginity to Noah Puckerman and I don't even regret it. He was so slow and gentle because he knew that it was my first time, it was the sweetest, loveliest thing anyone has ever done for me. I found myself liking it and wanting more and more until Finn called bringing me back to reality, he had told me that he'd forgiven me and that he'd even arranged for another night for me to come over when his parents weren't there. I didn't want to accept, but I accepted anyway because if I didn't accept, he'd start asking questions. Questions that I'm not ready to answer.

I wanted to tell him about everything that had happened with Noah and that I was sorry for everything but on the phone, I couldn't and I don't think I could face to face. It would hurt him so much because Noah had done this before, with Quinn and I couldn't bring that pain to him, not now. It's not like it's ever going to happen again, right? Finn would think that he took my virginity, and then everything would be okay. Oh gosh, I'm such a slut. Why did I let what happened last night happen? Why had I liked it, too?! I shouldn't have. This was it, I was totally getting this out of my head, all I needed to do was avoid Noah, talk to Finn like everything's okay and just act the same around everyone.

I took deep breaths as I walked down the halls of McKinley High and hoped that no one was staring, why would they be staring? It's not like they knew anything. Why am I so scared? Or worried, for that matter?

"Hey Rach." Finn said coming towards me and pecking me on the lips.

"Hello Finn." I replied not making a move to kiss him back when I noticed Noah behind him.

"Finn, Rachel." Noah nodded to us before walking off.

I stared at the back of his head when he left, all I wanted was to be in his arms and for him to tell me that everything was going to be okay, I knew it wasn't we had made a mistake but half of me is telling myself that it wasn't a mistake and I honestly do not get why. I love Finn, don't I? He was the one for me; he was the one I was supposed to be with forever, marry someday and have children with, right? It felt so wrong, though. The only place I want to be is in Noah's strong arms. I don't have any particular feelings for him; it's just last night was so... good.

"Rach? Are you even listening to me?" Finn asked irritated.

I turned around back to him as I realized that Finn had been talking to me and it could have been important while I was staring ahead at the disappearing form of Noah Puckerman.

"Sorry Finn, what were you saying?" I asked using my fake smile.

"I'm sorry I missed your first performance of West Side Story, it's just that I was pretty mad at you and of course, I was waiting for Cooter... you know the guy who does all the scholarship stuff for Ohio State, and well... he never came to me. It was horrible Rach... I did horrible." Finn pouted sadly looking like a kicked puppy.

I smiled at him with my mind elsewhere. "I'm so sorry Finn; there are other colleges you can apply to for a scholarship."

"Rach, you don't get it. I don't want other colleges, I wanted that college." Finn replied annoyed.

What does he want me to say? That everything's going to be okay? That he'll get a scholarship to Ohio State out of pure luck? He'd probably just say something harsh back to me.

"Well, then we'll figure something out, together." I said before holding his hand and walking to his homeroom as the bell rang.

**Santana's p.o.v.**

I, Santana Lopez, knew something weird was going on with Noah Puckerman. I don't know what, and I may not be very good at finding out but I will. I'm determined to because something tells me by the look on Puckerman's face that he did something bad and I'm just not so sure what but I'm willing to find out for the sake of him. What could it be? It obviously has something to do with sex because he totes had the sex afterglow this morning which means he got some last night.

Quinn Fabray? It couldn't be; he'd never go there again... it was a mistake and Quinn well; I doubt she would either because of the chance of getting knocked up again? No, it couldn't be Quinn.

Mercedes Jones? He wouldn't do that, she was totally still a virgin and even if she wasn't, she'd so be bragging about it by now. It couldn't be her because she's with Shane and she is **so **not the type to cheat, although, there is something going on with her and Trouty, that's one thing I'm sure of. I'll figure that out later.

Tina Cohen Chang? She was hot, but I don't think she and Puck would even go there, because for 1. It didn't seem right and 2. She's with Mike Chang and Puck would never have sex with one of his best friends' girl again after everything with Finn.

Brittany Pierce? He wouldn't go there, right? He knew about me and Britts, how I loved her and sure enough, she loves me. He's not the type of guy to do that, especially not to me, anyway. Maybe to Finn but not to me. He knows me well enough as to what I'd do and he respects me too much.

Sugar Motta? No he wouldn't because if he had, then Sugar would constantly be around him it's just the way she is, she can't help it and she's still a virgin she'd be telling Brittany and Brittany would have told me for sure.

Rachel Berry? The girl, who was with Finn Hudson, had it all and was full of confidence in herself, truth be told I would never admit this to anyone but, sometimes I'm jealous of the tiny brunette girl. Even with all the bullying, she was still confident and herself, I just don't get how she could have put up with it. Could she be girl that Puckerman had slept with? I knew that Rachel was still a virgin but she had been planning to lose it to Finn which apparently ended in a bad way according to Kurt, I overheard him talking about it with Blaine, so yeah, I know everything. Could this be why Puck felt bad? He had betrayed his best friend yet again? I had a feeling that maybe it was and I just knew the way to find out.

"S come on, we have homeroom together. Hurry up!" Quinn called from right behind me.

"Did the bell go?" I asked having not heard it.

"Duh. It seems that you were too busy probably dreaming about Puckerman." She moaned.

"Jealous, Fabray?" I smirked playing along.

She shook her head.

I laughed. "And before you ask, no I wasn't dreaming about Puckerman I was just wondering about something, c'mon Baby Mama we better get going."

I smiled holding my arm out for her to take before leading the way.

Now all I needed to do is find out who the hell Puckerman did last night and why he looked so guilty starting with one Rachel Berry, hopefully I'll be able to find her at break, or even before break.

_**#glee#glee#glee#**_

**Quinn's p.o.v.**

I can't believe that Santana thought I liked Puckerman; never again will I go down that road. I'm so happy being single with no guy to come in the way of my happiness. It's the first lesson of the day and all I can think about is Sam Evans, truth was... I never stopped loving him but I screwed it all up, I should have never cheated on him with Finn. Finn was a huge mistake. A blast from the past that had somehow messed my feelings up and had me thinking that I still had feelings for him when after all that, I didn't. I regretted ever letting Sam go and if I could rewind life, I would.

All my life has been messed up by mistakes. All my life has all been about mistakes, everything. I could name 10 things in my life that I've done that I'm not proud of, in fact I will.

**1.** Sleeping with Puck.

**2.** Lying to Finn about the baby.

**3.** Bullying people (e.g. glee club specifically Rachel)

**4.** Not letting Puck have a say in the baby's life.

**5.** Hurting people.

**6. **Becoming a skank.

**7.** The glist.

**8.** Cheating on Sam

**9.** Messing things up with Beth.

**10.** Quitting glee club.

There's one thing though that people thought I regretted but I didn't, glee club. Glee was something you could be special in, no matter what faith you are, who you are, they accept you for who you are and I never realized that until I was pregnant and a vulnerable girl that didn't have the Cheerios as a security blanket anymore.

I never thought that Rachel Berry would actually in fact be a good person than I thought she would be. She'd forgiven me for everything when if I was Rachel Berry, I wouldn't forgive me. I'm happy that she did forgive me, we've kind of become good friends but I'd never admit what I just said in my mind to anyone else.

_**#glee#glee#glee#glee**_

**Puck's p.o.v.**

So. Rachel Berry, the goody two shoes, didn't tell Finn Hudson what happened last night, who'd have thought? I was kind of happy that she didn't tell him, though. I wouldn't be able to cope with the fact that Finn hated me again. We had only just become good friends again and I want it to stay like that.

It was after Glee club that I was walking to my truck, when I saw Rachel and Finn heading to Finn's car and I couldn't help but think about last night and how much I wanted it so badly again. It'd never happen again though because she was Finn's girl and she would never cheat on him and I couldn't do that to Finn. He was my best friend after all, just at that moment I got a text off Rachel. I know it's her because she has her own ringtone, Sweet Caroline, yeah shut up I'm a big softie when it comes to Rachel, she's one of my best friends and she always has been.

**We need to talk. –Rachel***

Noah Puckerman didn't feel like talking. At all.

_**~ END OF CHAPTER 1 ~**_

**A/N. Let me know if you like it, I now have a beta to check my spelling and grammar mistakes. :) I will continue this story if you like it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**No strings attached.**

Rachel & Puck

**Summary:** No strings attached! It was something they both agreed on, they had a deal... What will happen when they suddenly feel as if they've fallen for each other? Affairs? Relationships? Maybe even true love? Set during 'The First Time' in season 3. This story is not for Finn lovers. You've been warned.

**A/N. Wow guys! I never thought this story would get so much feedback thank you so much. A lil update for all my reviewers and followers, I hope you all like! Don't own anything. Oh and I totes forgot to mention that the whole Puck/Shelby thing never happened in this story I hated that storyline and my opinion is that they never should have made the storyline. Ok but the TroubleTones will be happening or should I say IS happening? :) thanks to my big sis BigTimeGleekBTR :)**

**Just reminding you that **_**#glee#NSA#glee#NSA#**_** is a lil time skip! :) **

**Chapter 2 - **

**Puck's POV **

It's happened, I, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was totally screwed. It seems that after a week I couldn't stop thinking about that night with Rachel Berry. It's never been like this with the cougars, Lopez or any other girl I'd slept with. I mean, yeah they were good in bed and experienced where Rachel wasn't but I'm still wanting more? I didn't get myself at all, I thought I did... Even now I'm not so sure after one Rachel Berry. I couldn't stop thinking about her, the sex, everything.

"Hey Man." Finn said coming towards me with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Hey dude, what's up?" I asked grabbing some books out my locker.

"I finally did it with Rachel, you know what I mean?" Finn asked not really waiting for an answer before saying, "I took her V card and I think I'm so getting more soon."

I couldn't help the fact that I was kind of jealous because Finn Hudson had totally got some off Rachel Berry who I hadn't stopped thinking about fucking over and over again, that shit just wasn't right. I shouldn't be thinking this and I definitely didn't want to stand here and listen to Finn brag about getting into Rachel's panties when all I wanted to do was make a comment that he hadn't in fact took her V card and that I did but I couldn't because then our whole friendship would be over again and this time it would be for good and I didn't want that as much as this giant freak is a dumb idiot.

"It was so good and I just-"

"Yeah I err... need to get going, you know to class?" I interrupted him getting ready to leave.

"Class, you wanna go to class? Puck you never go to class?"

"Maybe I feel like a change and maybe, just maybe, it's time for a change." I replied before walking off.

Which it was, time for a change I mean. I shouldn't like the fact that Rachel Berry was totally good in bed and classes might get her out of my head.

There was one thing though that still needs to be done, Rachel Berry and I still need to talk as she said and I'm not looking forward to it.

_**#glee#NSA#glee#NSA#**_

**Rachel's POV**

There is one thing I know for sure; I am never having sex with Finn Hudson ever again. Like ever. He was nothing like Noah, he was too rough whereas Noah was really sweet, he took it all very slowly and made sure it wouldn't hurt as much which was so cute but with Finn, thinking that I was a virgin still decided to go fast, like I was 'so' experienced and started to make moaning sounds like he was having fun well I certainly wasn't. His sweat was dripping all over my face, a total turn off! This couldn't happen again. I just didn't know how, it seemed like Finn would want some more, I don't know how he got that idea but it was definitely not from me, I certainly don't ever want to go there with him again.

I needed to talk to someone about this, someone I know who'll understand and won't judge me for what I've done. But who? I couldn't talk to Kurt because he's Finn's step brother and we're not exactly on speaking terms right now. Quinn Fabray? Definitely a no, discussing her exes with her, wouldn't be right. Santana Lopez? She doesn't really judge people unless she has a reason too, she also knows Puckerman off by heart and like Santana says, 'Finn Hudson is so not worth losing your V too' and I now agree with her on that one. Maybe I can trust her though? I mean, we are kind of friends right? Even though she is against us on the TroubleTones with Mercedes and Brittany, she's a really good listener and I'm sure she'd be able to help me out.

It was final. I was going to find one certain Santana Lopez to get advice from her other than myself.

**Santana's POV**

I was walking down the hallways minding my own business while glaring at people who I really didn't like. It was like I owned this place even if I am in glee club, it still didn't matter because people still listened to me, which is something I love.

"Santana! I need to speak with you!" Someone's voice called out my name. I recognized the voice as Berry's.

I turned around obviously not expecting Rachel Berry to talk to me, why would she even consider speaking to me knowing what I could do to her for just looking at me never mind talking to me?

"What do you want Berry?" I asked acting like I didn't care, when really I kind of did because I sense some juicy gossip.

"I need... advice." Rachel said not only shocking herself but shocking me too.

Rachel Barbara Berry needs advice from me? Doesn't she like, I don't know, take advice from Hummel or 'Cedes? Or rather... herself?! Wow, this must be pretty sexual if it's me she needs advice from.

"Okay. Carry on," I said gesturing her to speak on. When she kept quiet I realized that she wouldn't talk about it in a hallway full of nosy teenagers so I grabbed her arm and grabbed her into an empty classroom, "Now... what can Aunty Tana do for you, Rachel Berry?"

Rachel laughed at the nickname I had used for myself, "I... well… it's complicated."

"This is why I'm here, in an empty classroom with you Berry, so please do take your time." I sarcastically retorted hoping that Berry got that I was being sarcastic.

"I... slept with Noah," Rachel said slowly while playing with her hands, "I...um… Finn was mad at me, and Noah made me feel better, beautiful and it kind of happened?"

Realization came over me as what I had suspected to be was true. Puck had got some off Rachel! It was totes wrong because of Finn! This all added up in my head and I had known it all along, I had suspected that it was Rachel!

Rachel decided to carry on, deciding that I needed the full story, "Anyway, so... I started to like this whole sex thing with Noah... but oh god, the other day Finn and I had sex for the first time, it was... disgusting, I... I can't do that... s-stuff with him," She shivered at the memory and her nose scrunched up in disgust, "I feel guilty, though. I just... I can't stop thinking about sex with Noah and I know that it is so wrong."

I told her that Finn was so not worth losing her V too, she may not have listened to my advice, but still... I'd have to thank Puckerman later... but for now, I need to give advice to Berry.

"Okay, so... it's totally obvious that you wanna fuck Puck so many times or your just gonna burst and we can't have the Berry Bursting can we?" I joked before deciding to carry on once she didn't laugh, "As for the Finn shit, I can't tell you what to do with your relationship because it's obvious... all I'm gonna say is that I told you so." I smirked.

"I think I love Finn and I don't want to hurt him, I don't understand what I'm supposed to do." Rachel cried confusion written all over her face.

"Well, I'll tell you something. Puckerman totes wants to fuck you again." I sighed with my sexy smirk.

"How... How do you even know that?" Rachel asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Oh it's true alright, he rejected me... no one does that shit!" I moaned slightly pissed off but then shook it off and said, "Guess something's different 'bout you Berry." I said before deciding it was better to leave a very speechless Rachel Berry alone to ponder all that I'd told her.

_**#glee#NSA# glee#NSA#**_

**No one's POV**

"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked referring to the TroubleTones as she walked in the auditorium with the rest of New Directions.

"I could ask all of you the same thing," Mercedes said irritated.

"I thought Mr. Schue had told you that this is our time, to do our show business you guys shouldn't be here. Get off our stage." Santana hissed at Finn.

"Well, Mr. Schue told us to be here, so you must have got it wrong." Finn sneered which isn't a good look for him, it just made him look constipated and dumb.

"Oh please, Finn you're acting to try and be cool and mean ain't really working, I can still see your man boobs going up and down…" Santana smirked before being rudely interrupted by Mercedes.

"You must have got the date wrong because Shelby told us to be here."

At that moment Will and Shelby came in singing 'You and I' by the one and only Lady Gaga which made not only the New Directions and TroubleTones confused but enjoying the song anyway while it lasted.

"Mr. Schue, Shelby that was kind of weirdly amazing, but I'm not exactly sure what the point is?" Rachel butted in.

"The whole point of this is that sometimes two conflicting things can create something totally unexpected." Mr. Schue said gesturing towards the TroubleTones and the New Directions.

"What exactly does this mean, then? I don't exactly feel comfortable combining glee clubs Mr. Schue." Mercedes snapped.

"That is not what I'm talking about! What we are going to do is each group is going to do a mash off head to head competition." Mr. Schue said.

Everyone started to slowly cheer and Rachel looked around to meet eyes with Puck she nodded to him before looking somewhere else where it wasn't noticeable.

_**#glee#NSA#glee#NSA#**_

**Rachel's POV**

For once in my life, I didn't really care about this assignment for glee. All I really cared about was talking to Noah, throughout the song they sang, 'You and I' it made me think a lot. It may not be right, but it's what I want. A little bit of fun won't hurt if nobody finds out. I texted Noah;

**Hey Noah, like I said we need to talk. I've been thinking; meet me at mine after school? ~R***

I know that it's wrong, but it doesn't feel wrong. I need to speak to him, he may feel different to what I feel, but, I have to take a risk sometimes, don't I? I can't help it anymore, it's been a week and I can't stop thinking about him. It isn't right; I don't know what I'm supposed to do. It's like I'm supposed to make a choice, the choice; I don't know what to do. It's so hard to think about everything and in my mind, I still have Finn as the guy I'm supposed to be with, everything's different now though and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, I wish I knew what my destiny is supposed to be. It'd be so much easier.

**Finn's POV**

I still couldn't believe the fact that I had finally took Rachel Berry's Virginity! I was shocked myself, I thought she'd never go there until she was like 25 but she did and I am so happy, I got too hyped and nervous about it but I'm sure Rachel didn't notice, right?

I looked around the school heading to class with a big grin on my face, I am so happy I was like a little girl who had just gotten the dolls she had been wanting for ages, wait what? Did I just compare myself to a girl? I take that back, I'm as happy as a candy jar. Wait... would a candy jar be happy if it gets eaten?

"Wow, keep that smile on your face and you'll be classed as a woman here, woman boobs." Santana smirked walking by me.

I stopped, now that was just plain mean. How could someone bully someone after knowing how it can affect people? I do not have woman boobs, woman boobs are like big and mine aren't big. Wait, what? I just called my nipples boobs. I really need to stop having thoughts like these! I wonder if anyone besides Santana thought this. I hope not because then it puts girls off from me and I can't have that. I just can't.

_**#glee#NSA# glee#NSA#**_

**Rachel's POV**

It was after school that I found myself even more nervous than I had been before because I was meeting Noah back at mine. I've never felt nervous about anything like this before or really, anything in my life because I'm always fully prepared for it.

I went to get ready and add a little bit of make up before walking downstairs. My Dads are on another business trip for a couple of weeks which is something I'm thankful for right now.

At that moment the doorbell rang, I quickly went to the door and opened it to see Noah standing there casually waiting, He looked kind of nervous too but why? I'm the one that's doing the talking unless he has something to say.

"Hey." I greeted grinning opening the door wide enough so he was able to come in.

"Hi." Noah replied following my silent order and walking through, heading to the couch.

"So, how have you been?"

"Great thanks, how about you?" Noah replied.

His eyes are flicking all around the room and it's obvious that he's trying to avoid my eyes.

"Look Noah, you can look at me you know. I'm not going to bite you," I said reaching out to touch his hand, he flinched and I got this weird vibe that maybe Noah didn't want to be near me ever again, "I asked you to come here to talk not to act like everything's so freakin' awkward between us!"

That's when Noah turned and he noticed my harsh words and how I'd normally phrase the words, "I know what you're going to say, we should forget that that night ever happened and yeah, I agree with you. So, why exactly am I here?"

I sat there in shock, totally different to what I was going to say but oh well, I'll just tell him anyway.

"Well, Yeah I agree with you on that we should forget about it but the thing is Noah, I can't," I started to say and looked up into Noah's eyes to see surprise and shock, "I definitely can't after the other day with Finn... I cannot deal with sweat dripping onto me and not even bothering to go slow, like you did."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm not sure but this... I haven't stopped thinking about that night, Noah. All I want is for you to fuck me." I admitted looking down ashamed of myself for admitting it.

"Wow, it's not just me then?" Noah blurted out and I snapped my head towards him with my mouth open in shock, "What? A guy can't get enough, alright?"

I laughed, typical Noah, "So, what exactly does this mean... to what I've just said?"

"Well, it's definitely wrong and I shouldn't be doing this, _**we**_shouldn't be doing this but it's not like anyone will ever know. We could just be... fuck buddies? That is if you want to?" Noah replied casually.

I thought about it for a moment and honestly, he was right. It was so wrong but it's not like anyone would ever find out, no one's gonna get hurt, right? It so wrong, yet it feels so right and the only thing we both want from each other is sex and I can't have that off Finn, never again am I having sweat dripping onto me with him moaning to himself while fucking me hard as fuck which wasn't hot, specifically when Finn had thought it was my first time he still didn't go slow! So, maybe this thing between Noah and I is okay?

"Yeah alright, there has to be rules though." I agreed with a sharp stare towards him.

Noah laughed at the expression on my face, "Of course, you're Rachel Berry."

I looked at him, raised my eyebrows and passed him the book I had with the rules into it, yes I know, it was presumptuous of me but I like to be prepared for every outcome and I'm always organized.

_**Rules;**_

_**1. No feelings/emotions involved **__**AT ALL**_

_**2. No talking at school, don't want people to notice us or spread rumors**_

_**3. No jealousy, were **__**not**__** dating it's only fucking**_

_**4. No commitment**_

_**5. No fighting or arguing over **__**anything**__** to do in either of our lives**_

_**6. No flowers or chocolates. Any gifts are not acceptable**_

_**7. **__**No**__** hinting to others about our arrangement**_

_**8. **__**No**__** baby voices like couples do**_

_**9. No sexual activities in school**_

_**10. **__**No**__** body part nicknames**_

_**11. No pet nicknames **__**AT ALL**_

_**12. **__**Don't**__** leave anything in each other's houses where anyone can find them**_

After Noah had read all of it, he looked at me like I was crazy but then smiled and nodded understanding why I would want everything on the list.

"Do you want to add anything to the rules?" I bit my lip and looked up at him through my lashes.

"No." He groaned looking at my lip.

I smirked inwardly.

"So..." I trailed off hoping he'd know what I want.

"Let's do this," Noah smirked before walking over to me and kissing me passionately on the lips, I kissed him back eagerly, "Let's go upstairs."

He started to tug me to the bottom of the stairs but I wasn't going to follow him yet. I purred which made him pause and give me enough time to run my hands down his shirt covered chest and pull the shirt off of his delectable body. Once the shirt was off I stepped back a little to admire the view and couldn't help but moan.

"What are you waiting for Noah? A written invitation?" I demanded, "Take me upstairs already!"

_**#glee#NSA# glee#NSA#**_

**A/N. Okay so I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know in a review! Also what was your favourite part? I'd really love to know! :-) Xo**


End file.
